Gencer
Gencer 'is the friendship pairing of Gibby and Spencer, ('G/ibby and Sp/'encer'). This ship is sometimes called Spibby, (Sp/encer and G/'ibby'). They seem to enjoy their time together. Neither has a lot of friends, and they are both eccentric, and both do weird stuff on iCarly and have strange habits. Sometimes they even spend time together as well. At times, like in iPsycho, Spencer gets annoyed with Gibby, where he shouts, "GIBBY!" like the others. As seen in iParty with Victorious, Gibby likes to rub Spencer's back with lotion. Note: This page is strictly for friendship only. Season 2 Moments 'IKiss': *Gibby is sent to help Spencer work out, but the attempt proves unsuccessful after Gibby throws coffee in Spencer's face and is tricked into taking the bus to the other side of Seattle. *When Spencer tricks Gibby into heading to the other side of town, Spencer says, "Don't worry your pretty head about it." Season 3 Moments 'iCarly Awards': *When Spencer has two awards for Gibby, he compliments Spencer saying "You're getting faster," and he replies by telling him to "Never underestimate the power of shirtless European men in swimsuits," to which Gibby replies: "I never do!" 'IHave My Principals': *Spencer shakes his head sympathetically for Gibby while he's talking about Sam putting Gibby in a toga, and about how Gibby had gotten his hair done up. 'IQuit iCarly': *Gibby becomes Spencer's "boat boy" and helps him kick The Pirates out. They are alone together for much of the episode, working as a team. *They also work as a team to get back their boat by throwing watermelons at the imposters. 'IFix a Pop Star': *At the end, when he and the others are watching TV, Spencer says, "I feel like I kissed Gibby!" 'IPsycho': *When Spencer finds out that Gibby's not allowed to go to camp anymore, he tries to cheer him up by inviting him to "Camp Spencer". *Even though Gibby doesn't want to continue helping Spencer with his home improvement problems, Gibby stays to help in hopes that Spencer will do fun camping activities with him later. *Spencer thought Guppy (when Gibby went to the bathroom) was Gibby and seemed very upset that something had happened to him to make him "smaller," although after this he found out that Guppy is just Gibby's little brother. Season 4 Moments 'iGot a Hot Room:' *When Spencer calls Gibby's name on the list, Spencer calls him "Gibster" and Gibby responds, "I love that!" iSell Penny-Tees: *Gibby tries to help Spencer and finds a guy who speaks Kristacia's language so they can communicate (although he made a mistake, because Kristacia and Gibby's bus driver fell in love). 'iOMG:' *Gibby feels bad about shocking Spencer when he eats chowder. *Spencer said that the British accent Gibby was doing was freaking him out. *Gibby cleans up Spencer's puke because he likes to do things for Spencer. 'iParty with Victorious:' *Spencer calls Gibby on his cell phone; he has Gibby's number, implying that they are friends. *Gibby helps Spencer wth his back problems. *Gibby enjoys rubbing Spencer's back. When Spencer asked if he minded, he replied, "Mind?" as if it would be crazy to not love doing it. He later says, "I am here for you." *Spencer says Gibby's hands are like a goddess's. *Spencer seems to be the only one who is okay wth calling Gibby "Roger." *Spencer wants Gibby to come with them to Los Angeles. 'iDate Sam & Freddie:' *Spencer happily shakes Gibby's hand when Gibby says that he's an avid badminton player and that they should play the game on Spencer's new lawn. *Spencer brags about the type of grass he used in his lawn to impress Gibby. Episodes With a Gencer Plot/Subplot: [[iKiss|'iKiss']] *Gibby is "hired" by Carly to help Spencer work out to get in the football team. *Gibby splashed coffee or soda onto Spencer's face. 'iQuit iCarly' *Gibby and Spencer spend time on Spencer's boat and work together to chase away the "Pirates" who stole it. Gibby also becomes Spencer's "boat boy." 'iPsycho' *Spencer tries to cheer Gibby up with "Camp Spencer," but they end up doing home repairs instead. *Gibby and Spencer "go to camp" together. 'iGot a Hot Room' *Gibby offers to get his grandfather to give Spencer a haircut, which Spencer ends up liking. *Gibby helped Spencer remake Carly's room. 'iSell Penny-Tees' *Gibby tries to hook up Spencer with his bus driver to help Spencer with his girlfriend, but he makes a mistake. Spencer's girlfriend ended up falling for the bus driver. Gencer Moments on iCarly.com *Spencer and Gibby play brother and sister on "The Jitters". *They both stand in the shower together, eating chicken legs, talking about random stuff. They also do segments together called "Songs in the Shower," and "Projects for the Shower." *On an iNews segment, Gibby is giving Spencer a manicure, and even compliments him on his cuticles. *On Carly's blog about Carly and Spencer in the same dress, Carly said that Gibby was the only one who didn't vote for her, so it's obvious Gibby voted for Spencer. Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships